Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to abrasive articles, and particularly, methods of using abrasive articles including shaped abrasive particles.
Description of the Related Art
Abrasive particles and abrasive articles made from abrasive particles are useful for various material removal operations including grinding, finishing, and polishing. Depending upon the type of abrasive material, such abrasive particles can be useful in shaping or grinding a wide variety of materials and surfaces in the manufacturing of goods. Certain types of abrasive particles have been formulated to date that have particular geometries, such as triangular shaped abrasive particles and abrasive articles incorporating such objects. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,916, 5,366,523, and 5,984,988.
Three basic technologies that have been employed to produce abrasive particles having a specified shape are (1) fusion, (2) sintering, and (3) chemical ceramic. In the fusion process, abrasive particles can be shaped by a chill roll, the face of which may or may not be engraved, a mold into which molten material is poured, or a heat sink material immersed in an aluminum oxide melt. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,660 (disclosing a process including flowing molten abrasive material from a furnace onto a cool rotating casting cylinder, rapidly solidifying the material to form a thin semisolid curved sheet, densifying the semisolid material with a pressure roll, and then partially fracturing the strip of semisolid material by reversing its curvature by pulling it away from the cylinder with a rapidly driven cooled conveyor).
In the sintering process, abrasive particles can be formed from refractory powders having a particle size of up to 10 micrometers in diameter. Binders can be added to the powders along with a lubricant and a suitable solvent, e.g., water. The resulting mixture, mixtures, or slurries can be shaped into platelets or rods of various lengths and diameters. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,242 (disclosing a method of making abrasive particles from calcined bauxite material including (1) reducing the material to a fine powder, (2) compacting under affirmative pressure and forming the fine particles of said powder into grain sized agglomerations, and (3) sintering the agglomerations of particles at a temperature below the fusion temperature of the bauxite to induce limited recrystallization of the particles, whereby abrasive grains are produced directly to size).
Chemical ceramic technology involves converting a colloidal dispersion or hydrosol (sometimes called a sol), optionally in a mixture, with solutions of other metal oxide precursors, into a gel or any other physical state that restrains the mobility of the components, drying, and firing to obtain a ceramic material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,802 and 4,848,041.
Still, there remains a need in the industry for improving performance, life, and efficacy of abrasive particles, and the abrasive articles that employ abrasive particles.